Dancing
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: "You're my best friend too" Katie is engaged, and with no father to walk her down the aisle or dance with her at her wedding, she is upset. Until Kendall takes his place. Jatie, but more of a Kendall/Katie fic. also has mentions of slash.


Dancing

* * *

"I really wish daddy were here" Katie Knight admitted, inspecting the diamond ring on her finger. "He would have been so proud to dance with me at my wedding" she said softly. She was 20 year old now, and had been dating James for 2 years. He had proposed to her 2 weeks ago and-well, she had said yes. She had never been more sure of anything in her future in her life. She wanted to be with him forever, and even though they had agreed that a family would wait until she was out of college for her degree in business in two years, she wanted to have his kids one day. And not in the way fans said it=- she truly did want to be pregnant with his children one day. James was her past present and future and he was a man that her dad would have approved of for his baby girl.

Kendall put his arm around her. "He's here in our hearts." Kendall assured her. "When Logan and I got married- I knew he was here with me." Her older brother said softly. "He loved you so much- the way he looked at you when he held you. I was only 6 but I can remember it like it was yesterday. I hope when I have a daughter, I love her as much as he loved you."

Katie nodded. "I know, but I only knew him till I was 6. I've always wished he was here. When I was 5, he took me to a little daddy daughter dance, do you remember?"

Kendall smiled. "I do. And Mom and I went to a Wilds Game. She had no clue what was going on"

Katie smiled. "She learned fast after Daddy died. Someone had to know. And anyways, I can still remember, I'll always remember, him putting me on his feet and dancing with me. We did it a lot after that, in the living room. And he'd always tell me "Katie-Cat, one day, we'll do this at your wedding. And It will be the happiest day of my life" she choked up, burying her face into her brother's shoulder. "I hate that Milo Milicent murdered him, and that I never got the chance to dance with him. That he didn't get to walk me down the aisle"

Kendall kissed the top of her head. "Katie- I know it's not the same, but- that night, when he was dying, I promised him I would do all of those things with you- that I would make sure you got to do all of those things. That's why, when James asked you out, I gave him a huge talking too and threatened to kill him if he hurt you. Carlos did too."- his mom and Carlos's dad had shocked the world by marrying when Katie was 16. Carlos's parents had divorced when the boys were 18. "I understand if you want Erik to walk you down the aisle, legally he is your father, but-"

"No" Katie shook her head. "No. When I was little and I pictured my wedding- the times I was realistic about it anyways-the times I didn't dream of Dad dancing with me- it was you. I guess I knew you would be willing to. Once, in a weird dream, it was James but he's already got a job for that day, which is to stand up by the alter and look handsome-"

"He's got that job covered." Kendall grinned. "So then, you want me to dance with you?"

Katie nodded. "Of course I do" she said with a laugh. "I mean-Camille's not going to do it-" she grinned at her brother, referring to her step-sister in law (Carlos and Camille getting together had been almost as shocking as Jo finally admitting she was in love with Jett 3 years ago….but they did make sense, being as fun as they were. And they had been married for four years in August, and were still as in love as they had been on the day they got engaged.

Kendall sighed, leaning back, staring at the tv. "You've really grown up kiddo. I know it's stupid- but in a way, you're kind of more like my kid than my sister at times, I mean-I helped potty train you-and explained the facts of life to you-took you shopping for your first bra because Mom had work , found Camille and Jo when you got your period because Mom passed out when you told her, I've cleaned up after you when you're sick, held your hair back when you puked, carried you to bed, taught you to ride a bike- I skipped first period on your first day of first grade so I could walk you to your class. "He said softly. She was all grown up now and getting married and he knew it was stupid, but he was terrified of loosing her. "More than anything, you're really my best friend." He admitted. "I mean, I'm married to Logan and he's supposed to be my best friend, and he's my best guy friend but you're my best friend in the world."

Katie smiled. "You're my best friend too"

"and god, I hate to loose you" Kendall admitted. "I cried when you graduated, I'll probably cry later tonight and I'm going to bawl like a baby when you leave for your honeymoon."

Katie smiled. "You know, the wedding is still 6 months away, and I'm not good at dancing. Please help me?"

Kendall smiled and stood up. "Of course" he said with a laugh, offering her his hand. "Dance with me, Cinderella" he grinned, leading her out into the empty space. He pulled her ontop of his feet and she put her hand on his shoulder. And off they went, dancing around the apartment they had lived in for 10 years (Logan and Kendall had opted to live in 2J after the wedding 2 months before). Twirling, they went, and when Katie closed her eyes, it was like she was 5 again, dancing with her dad. Except her daddy didn't smoke like Kendall did. But other than that, it was the same.

* * *

_6 months later_

Katie turned around in the mirror, inspecting herself in her dress. Camille, and Jo stood behind her, surveying her, as James's mom and her mom fussed over the veil. "This is it" she said with a smile. "After today-I'm Katie Diamond" she smiled, it was a lovely name.

Jo smiled and hugged her. "This is a huge day. You look beautiful." She said. "and for your something borrowed" she added, "I thought you might like to wear that bracelet, the one of mine you're always eyeing. "

Katie smiled. "Really?"

"I thought it wold go well" Jo nodded, pulling the bracelet out of her clutch. She gave it Katie and then turned to Camille. "Come on, Cam, the guys are waiting for us at the entrance"

"One minute" Camille said softly, pulling Katie into a hug as well, careful not to wrinkle the beautiful dress or press too hard on her slightly pregnant midsection- she and Carlos were expecting their second child in 5 months. "I can't wait for you to join me in the ranks of married women" she said with a grin.

Once the two bridesmaids left, her mom and soon to be mother in law came over and fixed the veil on her head. Across the room, a bored photographer snapped a few shots and then went back to fiddling with his nails. Kendall peered around the door. "Everyone decent?"

"Rarely" Katie grinned at him, turning around.

Kendall blinked, stepping in as the two women left to take their seats at the head of the "sobbing section" of the church with their husbands. "Katie-" he said, wrapping his arms around her. "When did you get so beautiful?" he asked softly. "You're just- you've always been gorgeous but now you look like an angel. You're the angel to James's Greek god" he laughed. "I guess you really are a match made in heaven"

Katie groaned. "Enough with the corny jokes. And thank you"

Kendall pulled away. "Are you nervous?" he asked slowly, going back to his own day. Logan had been the "bride" in this situation but he could remember the nerves.

Katie nodded. 'a little."

Kendall smiled. "I'm nervous too. and I was with James earlier- he's about to pass out. He's so nervous. He knows how lucky he is. He's probably going to start crying when he sees you, he was on the verge of tears earlier."

"really?"

"yeah, it was sweet. He was telling Logan how in love he is and how much you mean to him. He's the one Katie- he loves you so much." Kendall smiled. "that's why I'm not freaking out about given you away- because in a few minutes, I'm going to give you to the most perfect husband I could ask for you. and Dad is up there smiling down on you right now, sis. I just know it. Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm.

Katie nodded. "I've been ready for 6 months, since you helped me practice dancing" she said, taking his extended arm. "This is it"

Kendall nodded and they left the room, followed by the bored photograph, who probably shouldn't have been in the wedding business in the first place. They stopped at the doors, and Carlos and Logan offered Katie awestruck smiles at her, but before they could say anything, the organ started and Camille pushed Logan into a start.

Kendall and Katie exchanged smiles, Kendall leaned down, kissed her cheek and pulled the veil down, even though it didn't cover her face, and the two stepped into the church chapel. Katie smiled as she watched Logan, who standing directly next to James, tap James on the shoulder and let him know that she was there- James was staring his feet awkwardly, shy- like he was out of his element. James looked up and- to Katie's shook, as Kendall had predicted, the moment their eyes locked, the waterfalls began, He was not sobbing, but tears were running down his face freely.

Katie wanted to drag Kendall down the aisle, jump into James's arms and never let go- but she kept an even pace, relieved when Kendall navigated the steps and stopped in front of James, awkwardly shaking his hand/ "Who gives this woman in marriage?" the preacher asked Kendall. Katie and James had gone for an all out traditional wedding, which included this.

Kendall took a deep breath "Her mother, Carolyn Knight, her father, Dave Knight, and I" he said softly. Katie's eyes widenered slightly, she had mentioned mentioning her father but last night at the rehearsal, Kendall had not said it. She felt her own tears forming as Kendall placed her hand in James's, and stepped around James to join the other three. She smiled at him and then at James, who was almost audibly sobbing at this point.

She gently reached up and brushed the tears away softly as the preacher went about his speech. "Don't cry" she whispered to him. "This is the beginning of our future- our glass slipper moment"

* * *

A/N: god, it's 4:30, I need to be up at 6…hahah wait, I can get up when my mom does….

Idk where this came from, from another one shot I'm working on that involves James being a big brother…and then this….but yeah, I hope you liked it and please review! My last story I did that had 10,000 words in it only got 5 reveiws…I was so disappointed. Reveiws make me happy!

Also I'm really sorry about the false post, fanfiction screwed up...


End file.
